


My Arms Will Hold You Keep You Safe And Warm

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Madi has a nightmare and Bellamy goes to comfort her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just think everyone needs some soft family vibes right now.  
> and yes the title was taken from the Tarzen soundtrack.

Madi's heart is racing, her pajama shirt is sticking to her skin and she wakes up screaming.  
She sits up, blankets clutched in her hands, her breathing heavy.  
She can hear him, laughing, taunting her and she pulls her limbs closer to her.  
Her room is dark, the curtains covering the window and her room seems so much bigger than usual.  
She's old enough to know that there are no monsters under her bed, just in her head.  
She tries to take a calming breath but it comes out shattered, her chest heaving.  
She pulls the blankets close to her, eyes darting around the room as she breathes.  
She doesn't hear the knock on her door, her breathing becoming faster and louder and her heart is pounding. 

Then two arms are wrapped around and she's pulled back into someone's chest and they are running a hand through her hair, muttering into her ear softly.  
The tightness of the arms around her forces her to take a deep breath and then another and then another and slowly her breathing slows down, returns to normal.  
"It's okay Madi, it's okay."

It's Bellamy.  
She pulls away slightly and he rubs her back and she sighs.  
"Madi? Honey? What happened?"  
"I had a nightmare?"  
She hates how small she sounds, how vulnerable.  
She sounds like a scared child.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
His voice is soft, reassuring but Madi can hear the tiredness in her voice.  
She turns to face him and takes him in.  
He looks tired, hair a mess, eyes droopy, beard full, black Henley, with the sleeves rolled up, black pajamas pants covering his legs, he's barefoot, a glint of a ring on his hand.

He reaches to the table by her head and hands her a cup of water.  
She drinks it slowly and Bellamy's hands reaches for her hair.  
He gently undoes her braid and then reaches for the brush, the soothing motion making her close her eyes. Bellamy has experience in waiting, he's in no hurry and has no intention of forcing her to say something before she is ready.  
Madi can feel the gentle tugs of her hair, and the way he scratches at her scalp and her shoulders relax, and her limbs loosen.  
"I dreamt that you and Clarke left me, you died and Clarke didn't care."  
Bellamy clicks his tongue and presses a kiss to her hair.  
"I'm right here."  
"Then Clarke left me alone, she didn't care and I kept telling her that we needed to help you and I said horrible things and then she..."  


He stops, hands dropping the brush and he squuezes her shoulders.  
"Hey, hey, Madi, honey. I need you to take a breath okay, can you do that?"  
She takes deep breath and then another and Bellamy resumes braiding her hair as she raises the glass of water to her lips, pulling on different strands of her hair.  
"I'm here and your mother loves you so so much. She loves you more than you can ever imagine."  
Madi nods, her fingers clenching the glass tightly, licking her lips.  


"I haven't had a dream that bad in a while... he was there."  
Bellamy's hands tighten in her hair and Madi cries out as he tugs a little harder than normal.  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry Madi."  
Bellamy knows exactly who he is.  


Sheiheda.

Even with taking the chip out of her head, the commanders still managed to haunt her dreams, Sheiheda being the worst of them.  
He ties the end of Madi's braid with shaking hands and squeezes her shoulders.  
"He can't hurt you, he's gone. He will never ever hurt you, I promise.  
Madi turns around quickly her braid nearly hitting him in the face and dives into his arms the cup of water spilling onto the floor, but Bellamy doesnt care.  
He wraps an arm around her shaking shoulders and mutters soothingly as she sobs softly into his neck.  
He can feel her tears on her skin and his leg hurts from where she's sitting on it but he presses a kiss to her hair, and rocks her gently.  


Eventually she stops crying but she stays where she's at, Madi feeling a sense of safety in his arms.

Bellamy keeps rocking her and Madi manages to hide a yawn and then two but then she yawns loudly and Bellamy laughs.  
"Ready for bed?"  
Madi shakes her head no not wanting to move and Bellamy sighs.  
"Wanna sleep with me and Clarke?"  
Madi hesitates, she's a bit too old to be climbing into bed with parents at least she thinks she is but the idea sounds really good and she nods.  
She moves to pull away from Bellamy but to her surprise he scoops her up gently and carries her to his and Clarke's room.  


* * *

Clarke is sleeping, her blonde hair strewn over her pillow. Madi curls up next to Clarke, close enough to be near her but not close that she's near Clarke's belly.  
Madi places a hand over Clarke's baby bump and she smiles and Clarke's eyes flutter open.  
"Madi?"  
"Go to sleep mom," Madi's voice is soft and Bellamy leaves them in the room and goes back to Madi's to pick up the cup of water and to mop up the floor.  


Clarke's exhausted, carrying the baby in her final term is taking it's toll. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, she's tired and even though everyone tells her that she and Bellamy will be great parents, she still worries.  
Dioyza says its a mother thing, worrying about their kids but some days Clarke feels like the child is unlucky to have the Commander of Death as it's mother.  
Of course on those days Bellamy is there to reassure her and when Bellamy thinks about all the deaths he causes, she's there reminding him of how lucky she is and how loved he is. 

They balance each other, the head and the heart.  
Clarke's tired but she can tell that something is wrong, Madi's eyes are red and she looks smaller, younger and Clarke reaches for her daughter.  
"Come here."  
"I don't want to..."  
"Your brother will be fine."  
Madi scoots closer to her and Clarke wraps an arm around her and presses a kiss to her forehead.  
"I see Bellamy did your braid."  
Madi laughs, "He's really good at that."  
Clarke smiles thinking of the times that Bellamy had tied her hair for her, to keep her hair out of her face and to keep her from sweating.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I talked about it with Bellamy."  
Those words make her happy.  
She's happy that Madi trusts Bellamy enough to confide him, she's happy that Madi feel safe around him.  
But then again, Madi always has.  
Clarke hums softly as Madi eyes close, she runs a hand through her hair stroking her cheek, watching as her daughter falls asleep.  
Clarke can hear Bellamy walking around the house and even though she's tired she wants to wait for him to come back.

A few mintues later, he's back, glass of water that he sets on the table. Clarke turns to look at him and he gives her a soft smile.  
He presses a kiss to her forehead and then leans down to press a kiss to her stomach and Clarke catches his hand in her, and raises it to her lips pressing a kiss to his knuckles.  
She taps his wrist and he laughs softly leaving down to kiss her on the lips.  
"I love you too."  
He walks to the other side of the bed and pulls the fixes the blankets amakign sure that Madi is covered.  
He curls up on his side to look at Mafi an Clarke.  
He knows that in a few hours he's going to be clinging on dear life on the mattress,because Clarke will move andnMadi will spread her limbs out and he's probably going to end up with Madis' arm in his face but he doesn't care.  


This is his family and he loves them all.  
He wraps an arm around Madi and reaches for Clarke's hand and then his eyes close, a smile on his face surrounded by his family.  
He will always he there to keep them safe and they will always there to remind him that he's loved more than he knows.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and August Fluff

He's so small.  
It's amazing to think about someone so small already means so much to him.  
Bellamy runs a finger down his son's cheek, smiling.  
His son's eyes are blue, and even though Clarke had warned him that it was common for newborns, Bellamy had a feeling that his son had inherited his mother's blues eyes.  
He's got dark hair, and Clarke is sure that he will inherit his father's unruly curls.  
He's got so many freckles that Clarke had cooed over and that made Bellamy whisper stories about the stars to him.

Clarke's asleep, resting, and he had heard the soft cries of Augustus and had crept out of bed.  
Craddling his son, despite having experience with Octavia and with Hope, frightens him.  
He doesn't remember Octavia or Hope being this small.  
His son is beautiful.  
And Bellamy is so scared of doing something wrong.  
The deaths of many people hang over him and Clarke, but when he looks at Augustus, he vows that he would do whatever it takes to keep his son safe, the way he would do the same for Madi or Clarke.

It's a nice night outside and Bellamy can see the stars and he moves closer to the window.  
"Do you see those stars, Gus? That bright star, the brightest, that's your mom. She keeps us steady, she leads us, and next to her, that's me. Her partner, her protector. And if you look to the left, that's Lincoln, and next to him? That's Anya, I'll tell you all about them one day."

Gus scrunches his face and Bellamy laughs softly as he yawns.  
He rocks his body from side to side swaying, simply basking in the presence of his soon and the moon.  
It's hard to believe that he has a son, that he has a son with Clarke.  
That they are at peace.  
That Madi is safe and happy and overjoyed to be a sister.  
That Octavia smiles and laugh, her eyes still sad but moving on.  
That Clarke no longer carries the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
It's all hard to believe but it's real.

Bellamy is so caught up on whispering to Gus and holding him that he doesn't hear Clarke get out of thier bed.  
It's not until she places a hand on his arm that he looks up to find her staring at them, eyes soft.  
"You should be resting!"  
"I just needed some water, saw that he wasn't in his crib."  
"You need rest."  
Clarke nods, her hand stroking Gus's hair softly.  
"He's got your hair."  
"He's got your eyes."  
"He's got your smile."  
"Your nose."  
"I hope he gets your big heart."  
She lays her head in his shoulder, peering down at Augustus who's eyes are closed, unaware of his parents looking at him.  
"It's silly, I don't want to put him down in his crib yet."  
Clarke presses a kiss to his jaw, "It's not silly. He's lucky to have you."  
Bellamy blinks back unexpected tears.  
"Clarke- I..."  
"I can't think of a better man, a better father. You are the best man I know."  
Bellamy wants to tell her that she's the best woman he knows, the best mother, his best friend but he knows that this is one of those times that he simply needs to take the words and turn the compliment into something else.  
Clarke eventually goes back to bed but he lingers for a second, peering at his son's face 

* * *

A loud cry interupts Clarke's conversation with Indra.  
She recoginzed that cry and she looks at Indra eyes wide.  
Both women rush out, looking for Augustus.  
He's sitting in the middle of the ground, crying and Clarke's heart is about to burst out of his chest.  
But then Bellamy is there.  
Bellamy is there scooping up their son in his arms, his hand rubbing his back as he sobs into his father's chest.  
"You're okay, sweetheart, you're okay. You just surprised yourself didn't you."  
Clarke pushes past some people to get to them and Bellamy smiles up at her.  
"Hey, Gus, looks who's here, It's Mama."  
Gus turns his head from Bellamy's chest, his thumb in his mouth as he peers up at her.  
He makes grabby hands towards her but when Clarke reaches for him, he grabs her shirt, but refuses to leave Bellamy's arms.  
Not that she can blame him, leaving Bellamy's arms first thin in the morning is so hard to do.  
Clarke smiles and steps closer to them, placing a kiss on her son's head, her arm wrapping around Bellamy's waist.  
"Were you trying to run baby? Did you fall?"  
Gus nods his head, his bottom lip trembling and Bellamy hugs him a bit tighter.  
"But you are okay. No bumps or bruises."  
Clarke's no sure who he is trying to reassure, Gus or himself.  
"You just scared us with your cries baby. Daddy and I got worried. But all good right, no doctor!"  
She presses another kiss to his forehead before tilting her head up to kiss Bellamy softly.  
"I love you both."  
Bellamy watches her go back to Indra as he rubs Gus's back, cooing to his son softly.  
He can't describe the panic he felt seeing his son toddle all over camp and then seeing him fall and hearing him cry, it had hurt.  
He never wanted to hear his son cry like that again.  
Gus' tears have stopped but he's still holding onto Bellamy's shirt.  
"How about we go home and read a story. We can pick up Madi from school."  
Gus brightens up at the mention of his sister and so they head off to pick uo Madi.  
She's laughing with a boy who reminds him a lot of Jasper, if he's being honest and it hurts but Madi likes him.  
Madi's eyes light up when she sees them.  
"Bellamy! Gus!"  
She runs to them, her friend following from behind.  
She coos at Gus pressing a kiss to his forehead before she hugs Bellamy.  
Then Madi fires question after question as they make thier way home, Luca following them.  
Luca nods as Madi talks, cooing at Gus in between stories.  
Bellamy loves days like these, when he can listen to Madi talk, and carry his son.  


Clarke comes home to find both Madi and Gus curled up in bed with Bellamy.  
Madi has an open book next to her, and Gus is curled up on Bellamy's chest, the rise and fall of her husband's breaths soothing him.  
The sight fills Clarke with so much happiness.  
She kicks off her shoes and closes the book and pushes Madi over slightly, and squeezes into the bed, her arm around Madi.  
She watches her family sleep for a bit before her own eyes drift close.  



End file.
